Hade Vansen
| birth_place = London, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = London, England | trainer = Alex Shane Dino Scarlo | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Hade Vansen (April 9, 1982) is an English professional wrestler who was under a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment until he was released from his contract on January 9, 2009. Career Vansen was trained at FWA Academy by Alex Shane and Dino Scarlo, he would later go on to tag team with Alex Shane in Frontier Wrestling Alliance. Vansen got his first taste of gold when he held one of Germany's most prestigious championships, westside Xtreme wrestling's World Lightweight Championship. When the FWA's All England Champion Zebra Kid vacated the belt due to injury on October 18, 2003. Vansen would jump right in to win a provisional championship match against Flash Barker. On March 26, 2004, Vansen faced of against the returning Zebra Kid in an Undisputed FWA All England Championship match, Vansen walked out of this match still the champion and would continue his run with the belt for 2 years before losing it to Leroy Kincade. Vansen pinned Joe Legend, with help from Nikita, in the five-way main event Champions Series Final at FWA New Frontiers on February 5, 2006 at Broxbourne Civic Hall to become FWA British Heavyweight Champion. Vansen would lose the title a few months later to Robbie Brookside. Brookside would claim Vansen's title at FWA Summer Classic on July 17, 2006 in a No Disqualification elimination three-way match finally pinning Jonny Storm after Vansen, who was eliminated first, returned to the ring and hit Storm with his South City Driller move. Vansen's title winning ways would continue in early September, while touring with the Puerto Rican International Wrestling Association he teamed with Jon Moxley as the British Milicia to win the IWA Tag Team Titles. World Wrestling Entertainment (2007-2009) In May 2007, Vansen signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and began training at the WWE developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). After being out with a knee injury since January 2008, Hade returned to FCW on December 4, 2008, defeating Ian Richardson. Vansen was set to be called up to SmackDown in a new gimmick, said to be similar to Christopher Daniels' "Fallen Angel" gimmick. On the December 12 edition of SmackDown a promo appeared promoting his debut. Two weeks later, however, the idea of Vansen being called up to SmackDown was dropped and on January 9, 2009, it was announced that Vansen had been released from his contract. The original plan was for him to be involved in a storyline with The Undertaker, but the idea was soon dropped. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''South City Driller'' (Lifting spike DDT) *'Signature moves' **Diving double foot stomp **Exploder suplex *'Managers' **Alex Shane **Nikita *'Nicknames' **"South City Thrilla" Championships and accomplishments *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA All England Championship (1 time) :*FWA British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jon Moxley *'westside Xtreme wrestling''' :*wXw World Lightweight Championship (1 time) See also *Hade Vansen's event history External links * Hade Vansen profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:English wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:2001 debuts Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:AWA United Kingdom alumni Category:Best Of British Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fiend Wrestling Germany alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:Future-Shock Wrestling alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:German Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Playhouse Wrestlefest alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution British Wrestling alumni Category:Varsity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers